Kutlass
Kutlass are small, green members of the Kremling Krew in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Kutlasses wear pirate hats with a large red feather in them, as well as a black vest. Kutlasses also carry twin swords which are much too big for them; the game's manual humourously says that they ordered them off of an infomercial and that they looked smaller on television. Though the swords are their strengths, capable of counter-attacking jumps, they can also be their weakness. They swing the swords downward with such force that they get stuck in the ground, leaving them open to attack. Even when their swords are up, they can still be defeated by a tag-team throw. In later levels of the game, a darker version of Kutlass is encountered. These Kutlasses are faster to attack and can pull their swords out of the ground faster. Kutlasses resemble Klanks (to the point of being identical), another type of Kremling. They also have a slight resemblance to Bazukas and Kopters yet more types of Kremlings. Battle Beast Image:Rambi_vs_Kutlass_(SNES)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kutlass_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kutlass_(SNES)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kutlass_(SNES)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kutlass_(SNES)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Kutlass_(SNES).png Image:Squawks_vs_Kutlass_(SNES).png Image:Squitter_vs_Kutlass_(SNES)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Kutlass_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kutlass_(GBA)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kutlass_(GBA)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kutlass_(GBA)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kutlass_(GBA)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kutlass_(GBA)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Kutlass_(GBA).png Image:Squawks_vs_Kutlass_(GBA).png Image:Squitter_vs_Kutlass_(GBA)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Kutlass_(GBA)2.png Clapper against Villains Clapper vs Villains (SNES) Clapper vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Yellow Kutlass (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Green Kutlass (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Glimmer against Villains Glimmer vs Villains (SNES) Glimmer vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Yellow Kutlass (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Green Kutlass (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Rambi against Villains Rambi vs Villains (SNES) Rambi vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Yellow Kutlass (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Green Kutlass (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Yellow Kutlass (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Green Kutlass (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Enguarde against Villains Enguarde vs Villains (SNES) Enguarde vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Yellow Kutlass (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Green Kutlass (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Yellow Kutlass (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Green Kutlass (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Rattly against Villains Rattly vs Villains (SNES) Rattly vs Villains (GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Yellow Kutlass (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Green Kutlass (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Yellow Kutlass (Gusty Glade - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Green Kutlass (Gusty Glade - GBA) Squawks against Villains Squawks vs Villains (SNES) Squawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Yellow Kutlass (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Green Kutlass (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Yellow Kutlass (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Green Kutlass (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Squitter against Villains Squitter vs Villains (SNES) Squitter vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Yellow Kutlass (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Green Kutlass (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Yellow_Kutlass_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Yellow Kutlass (Web Woods - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Green_Kutlass_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Green Kutlass (Web Woods - GBA) Category:Enemies